


Killing Time

by sptmbrwind



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sptmbrwind/pseuds/sptmbrwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski moonlights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: Kowalski as a serial killer

Ray Kowalski buried his face in the pillow, muffling a groan. He turned his head to the side and tried to catch his breath as his partner continued to pound into him. Finally, he heard a strangled cry as his lover came inside him. With a soft gasp, Benton Fraser collapsed, covering Ray's body with his.

Ray closed his eyes as fingers threaded through his sweat-soaked hair. Fraser moved, pulled out of him, and then gathered him into his arms. Lips touched his, gently until he pressed back, and then the kiss became deeper. Finally, Fraser pulled back and touched his face gently. He opened his eyes and looked into Fraser's gaze. "Why so quiet?" Fraser asked gently. Again. He asked it every time they fucked, when Ray would hide his face to quiet his cries.

"Neighbors'd hear us," Ray answered as usual.

"So what if they do?"

"They might want to share," Ray said softly, curling and tucking his body into Fraser's chest.

"Can't have that," Fraser smiled. Ray could hear the smile. Then he yawned and tightened his arms around his lover. "I love you, Ray."

"Love ya, Fraser."

"G'night, Ray." His voice was slurred.

"Mmm. Night, Fraser," he murmured against his partner's chest. His eyes remained opened, fixed on the corner of the dresser against the far wall. He listened to Fraser's breathing as he drifted easily into a drugged sleep.

Sometimes, it was too easy.

After waiting a few minutes longer to ensure the other man was asleep, Ray carefully extracted himself from the now loose grip and rolled off the bed onto his feet. He stretched deeply, letting out a soft sigh, and headed to the bathroom to shower.

He emerged wet from the cold spray - he preferred it cold - and posed in front of the mirror briefly, twisting and examining his naked body. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself, then ran the towel over his hair until it was just damp before tossing it aside and picking up the razor on the counter. It was Fraser's straight razor, which he preferred for some silly Canadian reason or another. Flipping it open, he ran his thumb over the edge lightly, then studied the tiny red mark it left before rubbing his thumb and forefinger together, wiping away the spot of blood. Curling his hand into a fist, he pressed the blade to his wrist and closed his eyes, clenched his teeth, and... didn't move. Opening his eyes, he glared at his reflection. "Fuck," he sighed, then rinsed off the razor and set it back in its place.

He licked away the blood as he returned to the bedroom, then went to the closet and dressed himself. He located his boots in the living room, plucked a carving knife from the kitchen, and then returned to the bedroom. Leaning over the bed, he touched Fraser's cheek lightly, assured himself the man was still sleeping, then quietly left his apartment.  
~~~  
The knife tucked into his boot, Ray walked casually down the sidewalk, observing the nightlife and trick-or-treaters. He had just passed a herd of two pirates, a dragon, and Superman when he turned a corner and a glittery pink angel collided with him. He caught the girl before she fell, but her bag of candy dropped and scattered. "Oh geez, Mister, I'm sorry!" she apologized, blushing madly. "I didn't mean to run into you!"

"It's okay," Ray assured her, kneeling to help her scoop the candy back into the sack. "No harm done." He smiled. "That's a pretty costume."

"Thanks," she blushed. "My mom made it. She sews."

"She did a good job. There you go," he said, dropping in the last handful and holding out the bag.

"Thanks, Mister," she smiled shyly. "I better go. Thanks a lot, and sorry," she said again before jogging to catch up with her group.

"Be careful," he called after her. "Lots of weirdos out tonight," he finished quietly to himself before turning to continue on his way. He didn't look weird, in spite of being dressed completely in black with messy wet hair, bloodshot eyes, no doubt, looking out from behind a Lone Ranger-style mask, and a hard-on big enough to skewer a dozen candy apples on. On this night, somehow, he fit right in.

Damn it! He'd much rather be home fucking the Mountie senseless.

He reached his destination and slipped inside.  
~~~  
The gay bar was typically alive with activity. Costumes ranged from elaborate drag setups to half-hearted stereotypes to nothing at all. 'Nothing at all' ranged from guys dressed in everyday clothes, to those who paraded around in thongs and little else. Ray weaved through the crowd and nodded at the bartender.

"Where's Tonto?" the man greeted him.

"You tell me," Ray answered smoothly.

Bartender grinned. "What'll it be tonight?"

"Beer." He paid, then took the bottle and pushed away from the bar, wandering through the crowd aimlessly, observing costumes, avoiding inviting eyes and drinking his beer. He was bored.

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his drink. He turned and found himself face-to-face with one of the drag queens. He raised the bottle again and finished his drink, waiting for the man to speak. "How 'bout a ride, Cowboy?"

Ray reached out a plucked a loose feather off the man's boa with his gloved hand. "You're shedding."

"You should see what's underneath," Drag Queen purred, leaning in closer.

"I'm not into poultry," Ray decided before pushing past and heading for the bar. "Two more," he called to Bartender, who obeyed after serving a soft drink to a young man in the corner. Ray took a sip from his drink, then picked up the other and moved toward the young man. "Trick or treat," he teased gently, setting the beer down in front of the boy before seating himself.

The young man looked up, surprised, then smiled and nodded his head in thanks. He wore eyeliner and dark lipstick, but was otherwise unremarkable. Brown eyes and hair, average features, thin frame covered in jeans and a band t-shirt. He reached for the bottle and Ray caught sight of the dark nail polish on his fingers. He watched as the boy took a sip, frowning slightly at the taste. Finally, the young man spoke. "So, are you like Batman or something?"

Ray smiled. "Or something." He looked the boy up and down before taking a long drink, then finally spoke. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Um, just me," the boy chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Who's me?"

"Ian." The boy played with his bottle, picking it up and setting it down to make wet rings on the bar. "What's your name?" he finally asked softly. Inexperienced. Shy. Easy. Too easy.

"Sam," Ray replied automatically. Sam was good. He could be Sam. He glanced around. Bartender was occupied. Drag Queen had moved on. No one was looking in their direction. He looked back at the boy and licked his lips lightly. "Wanna get out of here?"

Ian ducked his head and nodded. "Yeah." Greatness.

When Ray stood and headed for the exit, he followed. Outside, the boy concentrated on drinking his beer as they walked. Finally he came up for air and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you wanna go?" Ray asked automatically. Ian muttered something, staring down at his feet. "What was that?"

"I said, maybe we could... go to your place," the young man repeated in a whisper.

"No chance. It's my straight roommate's fuck night. You wouldn't wanna see the things he does with his girlfriend."

Ian gave a little half-smile. "Maybe we can get a room for the night?" he suggested. "My treat," he added quickly. "You bought the drinks."

Ray shrugged. "If you're buying."

They headed for the nearest motel and Ray waited outside while the kid went in and paid. With a credit card. The little shit couldn't be more than twenty-one, and he had his own credit card. Kids today.  
~~~  
Inside their room, the boy grew even more timid, perching himself on the edge of the bed and sucking on the beer bottle like crazy. Ray locked the door and turned off the lights. Streetlights shone in through the gap in the curtains, lighting the room. He took the bottle away from the boy and set it aside, stripped off his mask, then pushed Ian gently back onto the bed and knelt over him, straddling his hips. The first kiss was tender and inquisitive. The boy pushed back lightly against his lips before Ray raised his head. "First time?" he asked quietly. Ian nodded and Ray sat up. He reached around to his back pocket and extracted a condom, tossed it onto the bed, then stood and motioned for the boy to follow.

"Take off your clothes," he instructed. Ian obeyed without question, stripping off his t-shirt and tossing it aside. He quickly pulled off his shoes and socks, then unzipped his jeans and pushed them down and off. He wore no underwear. He stood naked, hands clasped in front of him, head down, cheeks flushed. Ray stared for a moment longer than necessary, drinking in the boy's nervousness, then motioned toward the bed. "Lie down and close your eyes." Again, he did so without question. Ray only had to correct him once. "On your stomach." Obediently, Ian rolled over.

Ray fetched a washcloth from the bathroom. Keeping a close eye on his companion, he proceeded to strip the laces from the boy's sneakers. "Sam?" Ian called hesitantly.

"Almost ready," Ray assured him, tying a loop at one end of the shoelace. He unzipped his own fly, finally releasing his straining erection, and rolled on the condom before straddling Ian's hips again. Leaning forward, he pinned the young man down while stroking his hair lightly. He touched one gloved fingertip to the boy's lips; they parted willingly for him, so he stuffed the washcloth into the young man's mouth. Ian's eyes shot open as Ray grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. He looped the shoelace around the boy's wrist and pulled it tight before tying it off, securing his arms. By this time, Ian had started to work the cloth out of his mouth. Ray grabbed the other shoelace, stuffed the rag tighter, and tied it in place before sitting back to admire his work.

Ian was twisting and thrashing, but he appeared to be well secured. Still using his weight to hold the boy down, Ray shifted carefully and moved into position. Pressing his cock to the boy's tight opening, he clutched Ian's hips and drove himself inside with one hard thrust. His victim screamed through the gag, bucking underneath him. Ray pulled back and thrust again, again, again. He got lost in the rhythm, let himself escape, listen to the strangled cries, feel the hot, wonderful - terrible - heat underneath him and around him as he pounded into it, over and over and over until...

He came hard, screaming a meaningless syllable as he spasmed. When he stilled, he was leaning heavily on the boy, who was crumpled underneath him, sobbing by the sound of it. Ray allowed himself a moment to recover, then pulled away and slid off the bed. He removed the condom, wrapped it neatly in several layers of toilet paper, and set it aside for later disposal before checking his watch and frowning at the late hour.

After tucking himself back into his pants, he returned to the bed to find that the young man hadn't moved. He tugged and pushed and rolled and finally got the boy onto his back. His makeup was smudged and runny from his tears. His lower lip was trembling around the gag. Ray brushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead and leaned over him. "You do know you're going to die, right?" he said quietly. Ian's eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly. "I know, you've got so much to live for, right?" Ray continued stroking his hair. "Family, friends, school, job, a dog... I've had all those things. How do you know your life would turn out any better than mine, hmm?" He pressed a light kiss to the boy's sweaty forehead. "Don't worry about it. You won't have to make the choice yourself. I've done it for you."

He reached down and pulled the knife from inside his boot before leaning over the young man again. "If I were to give you a choice, it would be like this," he informed the boy softly. "I could do it quickly," he raised the knife and let the tip rest on the boy's chest, over his heart. Ian shook his head again, watching the hand with the knife, still wide-eyed. "Or I can do it slow." Ray moved the knife lower, sliding it underneath the boy's cock, and pressed it lightly against the sensitive skin. Ian trembled, but didn't flinch away, obviously fearful of what damage the blade could do to that area of his body. Ray pulled the knife away and sat back on his heels. "Know what I decided?" Ian stared, then shook his head slowly.

Ray leaned close, putting his mouth next to the boy's ear, and whispered, "I decided to kill you slow."

Ian closed his eyes and shuddered as he sobbed loudly. Ray stroked his hair and face, murmuring soothing sounds until the boy quieted. "Unfortunately, I'm running a little behind schedule," Ray added finally, looking at his watch once more, "so I'll have to settle for quick." With that, he raised the knife and slashed the boy's throat, jumping back off the bed in time to avoid a spray of blood. He watched in fascination as the young man jerked and thrashed, and then finally stilled, lying motionless in the puddle of blood as his last breath escaped him.

The silence buzzed loudly in his ears as Ray wiped the blade clean on the bedspread, then set about cleaning up the rest of his things. A few minutes later, he walked out of the motel room and started for home.  
~~~  
Ray was savoring his second shower of the morning - a hot one this time - when an arm slipped around him. Soft lips nuzzled his shoulder, and Ray sighed, leaning back into the embrace. "You're up early," Fraser noted.

"So are you," Ray shot back, pushing his backside against the hardness behind him. Fraser laughed softly and nipped his lover's neck lightly. Ray shifted his position, bracing himself against the slick floor and walls while Fraser scooped up the bath oil they kept handy for just such an occasion.

Fraser slid easily inside him and gripped his hips firmly to steady them both as he began to thrust in a slow, steady rhythm. Ray closed his eyes and gave himself over to sensation and Fraser's skills as one hand moved to wrap around his growing erection, stroking and squeezing in perfect rhythm with Fraser's thrusts. His orgasm came slow, hitting him like a wave instead of a speeding train, and he thought he heard bells. He gasped for breath and struggled to stay balanced as Fraser continued to pound into him, seeking his own release. Finally he came, spilling his seed inside Ray and leaning heavily against Ray's back until his own legs would support him.

It was then that Ray realized he wasn't hearing bells ringing, but his phone. He pulled away with a sigh and leaned his head against the wall. Fraser kissed his shoulder lightly as he pulled away. "I'll answer it," he volunteered, then he was gone. Ray rested a moment longer, then finished bathing and stepped out of the shower.

Fraser was in the kitchen, preparing water to boil for coffee. "That was the leftenant," he informed Ray. "There's been another murder. A young man was found in a motel room. He was raped and his throat was cut."

Ray nodded tiredly. "I'll get dressed."

"I should finish showering," Fraser decided. He pulled Ray into a hug as he passed. "You're working yourself too hard on this case. You've got very dark circles under your eyes." He kissed one closed eyelid lightly. "Were you up all night thinking about it again?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Perhaps you should let Detectives Huey and Dewey handle the case for a while. You could use a vacation."

Ray smiled lightly. "You're trying to take me away and spoil me."

"You deserve it." Fraser smiled back before giving him a quick peck and exiting to the shower. Ray stared after him.

Wrong, wrong, wrong. Fraser was so wrong. No way did Ray deserve any of what he had.

With a frown, he shook his head and went to finish making the coffee.

**End**


End file.
